I Need My Chosen One Back
by sibuna2000
Summary: Fabian hasn't moved on from Nina. He dated Mara but that don't work out. So he traveled to America to find her. Will Nina take Fabian back and love him again or Did she move on? Rated T because words and very passionate kissing.


**So I really wanted to do this one shot. So, here it goes.**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything!**

**I Need My Chosen One Back**

* * *

Fabian's POV

I need to find Nina. I haven't moved on. Yes, I did kiss Mara but she cheated on me for Mick when she was going to Australia. I miss Nina. If only she knew that I'm still in love with her. I really just want to take her by the hand and ask her to be my girlfriend again. I need to find Nina. I need my chosen one back.

* * *

I'm on the plane, on my way to America to find Nina.  
"We will be landing in Chicago in about 10 minutes. The temperature is 89 degrees Fahrenheit and it's very sunny. Please buckle your seat belts and we will be arriving shortly." The captain said over the speaker. I took a long breath and breathe in and out. Don't be nervous, it's just Nina. I said to myself. All these questions buzzed in my head. Is she going to take me back? Has she moved on? Does she have a new boyfriend? This one question, almost shattered my heart in bits of pieces. Does she still love me?

* * *

"We have arrived in Chicago International Airport, thanks you for riding U.S Airlines and hope you have a good stay." The captain said over the speaker. I stood up and stretched. That was a very long plane ride but it'll be all worth it. I got out my bag from the little cubby whatever it's called and then walked out of the plane. I went through the customs and then went to the baggage claim. I saw my bag and rolled it down to the area and I saw a man holding a big poster with my name on it. I walked over to the man.  
"Are you Fabian Rutter?" He asked.  
"That's me!" I exclaimed.  
"British?" He asked.  
"Yeah!" I said.  
"Follow me to the car." He ordered. The man I walked and I saw a white Mercedes-Benz car and the man took my things and out it in the trunk. I sat in the front of he passenger seat and the man went into the driver's seat.  
"In England, the passenger seat it there and the one I'm seating on is the driver's seat." I said.  
"Oh yeah!" The man said. The man started the engine and we were off.

* * *

"We are here." The man said. I looked around and saw a fancy hotel. I got out of the car and got all my things. I went in the hotel and it was decorated nicely. Their was a big grand stairway with gold railings. A check in desk in the side and a few couches in the opposite corner. I walked to the check in desk and the woman greeted me.  
"Hello and welcome to The Raefaell Hotel.** (This is a real hotel in Chicago so I don't own it.) **Did you make a reservation?" The woman with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a black best over a white blouse.  
"Yes I did." I said.  
"Name?" She asked.  
"Fabian. Fabian Rutter." I said. She nodded. She handed me my room card.  
"Here you go and the bell men will lead you to your room. Thank you and enjoy your stay." She said. I walked over to the elevator with my suitcase and pressed 5. That's where my room is. I am room number, 513. The elevator made a stop on level 5. I walked out and went in the hallway. I kept looking at the left.  
_509  
511  
513 _  
Finally! I slid my card into the card slider and opened the door. The room had white painted walls. There was only one queen size bed and a TV in front of it. There was a small balcony, a little refrigerator on my right with a coffee maker, microwave, and a safe. On my left was the bathroom. The walls like the room were painted white but it was darker. The toilet, tub, and sink were light brown. I made my way to the TV and saw two jours under the TV. I opened one of them and put in my clothes. I charged my iPhone and put my suitcase next to my bed. I went under the covers and closed my eyes, not bothering to change and drifted to an everlasting slumber.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up 10:30. I went downstairs to go to breakfast. I came up and got dressed.  
"CRAP! Did I just went downstairs ion my yesterday clothes? Yes I did!" I said laughing. I took my phone out of the charger and put it in my pocket with my money. I ordered a taxi and gave them Nina's address and we were off.

* * *

"We are here." The man said. I looked outside my window to find a building called Chicago Apartments. **(I don't know if that is a real place but if it is I don't own it.)** I got out and walked in the building. There was a man behind a counter on the computer.  
"Hello?" I asked. He stilled what he was doing and looked straight in my eyes.  
"Can I help you?" He asked a little bit harshly.  
"I'm looking for Nina Martin." I said. He scoffed and typed in her name in his computer.  
"She is in room 112." He said exasperated. I bid my thanks and walked away. Stupid man, doesn't show any respect to people. I thought to myself. I pressed 1 and I went up.

_*Ding*_

The elevator made a stop and I walked out. I past 102, 104, 106, 108, 110, then I found what I was looking for.  
112  
Here it goes. I took a deep breath and knocked. I heard someone scream,  
"I'LL GET IT GRAN."  
That was Nina's voice. The door opened and I saw Nina in her white and black striped long sleeve shirt with a red cami on and skinny deal washed jeans with her mouth hanging open.  
"Fabian?" Nina asked in shock.  
"Yep that's me." I said awkwardly.  
"FABIAN!" She screamed happily and jumped on me with her legs around my thighs. I laughed and snuggled my head into the crook of her neck.  
"I missed you." She said softly and I could feel she was crying also because she sniffles a bit.  
"I miss you too, Nins." I said. She got off me and took me by the hand and led me in her room. She roughly took my head and brought my head close to hers and then she smashed our lips together which closed the tiny gaps. Out kiss started to turn from nice to passionate. I brought her closer to me. We pulled apart to get our breaths.  
"What is all the screaming?" Nina's gran asked.  
"Fabian? Oh Fabian, how are you." She asked.  
"I'm fine. You Ms. Martin?" I asked.  
"I'm good thank you. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." She said and walked out.

* * *

Nina's POV  
I was getting ready for my date with Fabian. I decided to wear my prom dress and I did the same make up and hair. I walked downstairs and saw Fabian wearing his tux from prom. We both laughed.  
"You ready?" Fabian asked.  
"Yes!" I exclaimed and we walked out. We were walking around where the fountain is and I started to shiver.  
"You cold?" Fabes asked.  
"A little." I said and Fabian took off his jacket and put it around me. I smiled.  
"Fabian, thank you!" I exclaimed.  
"For what?" He asked.  
"For still loving me." I said. He smiled and we leaned in and kissed like out first kiss at prom. I smiled in the kiss as his lips were passionate into mine. I couldn't ask a better boyfriend because Fabian is the love of my life and I wouldn't change a thing about our relationship. Not at all.

* * *

**So that is a cute Fabina fluff. I so ship Fabina. So I'm done.**


End file.
